


Rebel Love Song

by NightcoreGamer



Series: The Story of The Wild Ones (Album) [1]
Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightcoreGamer/pseuds/NightcoreGamer
Summary: Seventeen year old Alexandra Bieirsack is the only niece of Andy Biersack, the lead singer of Black Veil Brides. She was raised by her father after her mother died shortly after she was born but after a fatal accident, everything changes for her. Will she be able to handle her new life style or will the pressure be too much for her to handle?
Series: The Story of The Wild Ones (Album) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216889





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at a BVB Fanfiction so any constructive feedback/criticism is appreciated (as long as it's not downright rude/harsh). If there are any errors or confusion about the story, just let me know. I used their song Rebel Love Song for the title of this because it seemed like it fit. This fanfiction is still a work in progress but the newest chapter will be done soon.

**Alexandra P.O.V.**

I stormed out of the principals office, slamming the door as I left. The sound echoed off the walls and lockers which caused several of the students to glare in my direction. I glared back at them and when they it was me, most of them quickly looked away while others began whispering, thinking I couldn't hear them. I shoved past them, making them stumble back when someone ran up behind me and grabbed onto my arm.

Nearly jumping out of my skin, I turned around to see my best friend and "cousin", Layla. She was a couple inches shorter than me, but that was mainly because of my boots. Layla was wearing black ripped jeans, black and red converse and an Asking Alexandria t-shirt. Layla had her hair tied into a high pony tail even though it was layered in different lengths but she still managed to do it with her bangs hanging over her eyes. She dyed half of it red since her natural color was black.

"Why weren't you in class?" She asked, hooking her arm through mine as we walked down the hall to the main entrance. I ignored the stares we were getting and looked around the halls, finally realizing that someone was missing. 

"One of my classmates complained to the teacher about my hair and tattoos so they sent me to the principals office. He gave me a warning saying that if it happens again, he's going to call my dad." I snorted, amused by it. If the principal thinks that my dad will do anything, he was mistaken. I had to get it from someone. 

Dad always said that I looked like mom and from the pictures I had of her, I can see that he was right. I had her facial features and her black hair but I always dyed it purple, but I had dad's light blue eyes. 

"Zack isn't here today," Layla said, noticing that I was still looking around. "He decided to play hooky today." 

"Of course he did," I muttered under my breath. I was going to get him for this. 

Zack has been my best friend since childhood and we literally grew up together, well, except when he went with his older brother during the summers but even then we barely saw each other. 

"EARTH TO ALEX!" Layla shrieked in my ear which caused me to jump several feet. 

I punched her in her side but made sure not to hurt her. She was about to punch me back when we were interrupted by someone honking their horn several times. Both of us looked up to see a black mustang pull up in front of the curb. The passenger window was rolled down and that's when we saw the driver. 

"How are you doing, Layla?" Dad asked, his bangs falling over his eyes. He smiled when we came over to the car. As old as he was, he never left his "Phase" as most people called it. We always said it's a way of life and we stuck by that. 

"I'm doing good, Nick," Layla said, picking up her backpack. 

"Do you need a ride home?" He asked, leaning over the passengers seat to open the door.

Layla shook her head. "I live only a couple of blocks away. I'll be fine walking." She waved at me as I got into the car. "See you on Monday, Lex." 

"See ya!" I yelled after her as I shut the door. Before I even had my seatbelt buckled, he revved the engine and peeled out of there. 

Dropping my bag on the floor, I turned the radio on and tried to find the right station. I grinned when our favorite song came on and I turned the volume up as we came to the intersection. Reverse This Curse by Escape the Fate was playing and both of us were singing along with it. When the light turned green, dad put his foot back on the gas and that's when I heard the sound of a horn coming towards us and fast. 

I looked out my window and I saw the semi coming. It looked like the driver was trying to stop but didn't have enough time. "DAD!" I shouted and that's when all I heard was the sound of metal against metal followed by everything spinning several times before coming to a complete stop.

I felt a sharp pain go through my head and then there was the smell and taste of copper as something slick and wet ran down my face. I looked over at dad to see him slumped over in his seat. He looked over at me and raised his hand. "Alexandra...." He said weakly, his palm pressed against my cheek. 

I tried to speak but no words came out and finally, the pain became too much to handle and I let the darkness swallow me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Zack P.O.V.**

I put my phone down on the coffee table after trying several times to call her but there was still no answer. I figured she was probably out with Layla so I decided to play GTA 5 on my Xbox. Just as the game started to load, the front door opened and my older brother came in. He didn't have his make up on but some of his hair was still sticking straight up on top of his head. When he looked up and saw me sitting on the couch, he looked confused. 

"Where's Alex?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Jeremy must have found it strange that she wasn't here.

"She's probably hanging out with Layla," I said, turning my attention back to the game. 

He nodded and was about to say something when we heard the sound of sirens driving by. _That's odd,_ I thought as I stood up and went over to the window. An ambulance and three police cruisers sped by the house, heading in the direction of the school. Jeremy saw this as well and sighed. "There must have been an accident or something nearby." 

Not even a few seconds later and his phone started ringing. He took it out of his pocket and from his expression, I could tell it was a number he didn't recognize. After a moments hesitation, he decided to answer it. "Hello? No, it's not. May I ask what this is about?" 

I watched his face turn ashen and I stood up. "Who is it?" 

Jeremy held up his hand. "He's not in the state right now. I can give him a call and tell him. Thank you for letting me know." With that, he hung up and ran a hand over his face. 

"What happened?" 

"I was right. There was an accident and we need to get to the hospital. NOW." He said, grabbing his keys off the hook.

I started to panic on the inside. "Was it Jake, Christian or Lonny?" 

"Neither of them," He looked scared. No, he was scared. "It was Nick and Alexandra."

It felt as if time just froze. I couldn't hear anything after he said their names and I felt as if I was going to throw up. Jeremy must have noticed because he grabbed my shoulders and shook me, trying to get my attention. After what seemed like eternity, I finally snapped out of it. "Did they say what happened?" I asked, my voice strained. 

"No. The doctor wants to tell us in person. As soon as we get to the hospital, I'm calling the others and having them meet us there." He said and basically dragged me out the door. We hurried into the car and as soon as I closed the door, he sped out of there, swerving in and out of traffic. 

"You better hope there are no cops around," I said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. 

Jeremy tightened his grip on the steering wheel and put more pressure on the gas. "I don't give a rats ass at this point!" 

I was shocked. My brother rarely swore and he never raised his voice like that. I knew he cared about Nick and Alex but this time it must be really bad. I kept my mouth shut for the rest of the ride. He pulled into the parking and both of us bolted out of the car and ran into the emergency room. Jeremy looked around frantically until he found the receptionists desk. 

"Excuse me!" He yelled as he skidded to a stop in front of the glass window.

"Can I help you?" She asked, her hands folded on the desk. 

"I'm looking for my friend and his daughter. They should have been brought here already." He was breathless but he didn't seem to care. "Their names are Nicholas and Alexandra Biersack." 

The nurses eyes widened and she quickly typed something into the computer. "They're both still in surgery. Have a seat in the waiting room and the doctor will be out as soon as he can." 

I grabbed my brothers arm and pulled him into the waiting area. We both slumped down into the chairs and he took his phone out. I knew he was talking to one of the guys because his voice was low. He repeated the process five more times and about fifteen minutes later, everyone came through the doors. Christian was first, his normally happy expression was gone and replaced by one of dread. Jake came in next with Juliet and Lonny behind him. The doctor finally came out, still wearing his surgical scrubs. He spotted us and came over as we stood up. "Are you Jeremy Ferguson?" He asked.

"I am," my brother said, his face void of all color. "How are they?" 

"The daughter made it through the procedure. We had a couple close calls with her but she's expected to make a full recovery." There was something in his voice that said otherwise. 

"What about her father? What happened to Nick?" Jeremy's voice cracked. He must have heard it, too. I looked over my shoulder and I saw that Juliet was trying her best not to cry as Jake and Lonny squeezed her shoulders. 

The doctor shook his head, his hand gripping the cap tightly. "I'm sorry. I'm afraid he didn't make it. We did everything we could." 

Jeremy put his hand over his face so no one could see him cry. Christian patted his back and Jake hugged Juliet as she sobbed into his shoulder. Lonny was devastated but I knew there was one more person who would take this the hardest. We were told we go see Alex but that we would have to be quiet. All of us nodded and went to her room and sat around her bed. I took one of the chairs next to her and put my hand over hers, hoping that she would wake up soon. 

None of us knew how much time had passed until there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Juliet said, her eyes red rimmed from crying. She stood up and disappeared behind the curtain and I heard the door open. 

"I got your voicemail. Is everything okay?" I heard a male's voice ask. 

"It's best if you sit down first," Juliet said and a moment later, her and Andy came around the curtain. 

When Andy saw Alex, he swore under his breath and sat down in the chair on the other side of her. He took her other hand in both of his and looked at all of us. "Nick. Is he okay?" 

All of our expressions were grim and I saw tears run down Andy's face. "I can't believe my brother's gone," he said, his shoulders shaking as he squeezed Alex's hand. He took a few minutes to regain his composure and looked at Jeremy. "Is it possible for her to stay with you and Zack after she's discharged for a couple weeks? I need to get started on Nick's funeral service as soon as I can." 

"Of course. You know I think of her as my little sister." Jeremy said. 

"Thanks, Jinxx," Andy stood up and kissed Alex on her forehead. "I'll come by later to see you, kiddo." He whispered something to Juliet and they left soon after.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alexandra P.O.V.**

_Where the hell am I?_ I thought. I could hear a faint _beep, beep_ coming from nearby but I couldn't open my eyes. My body wouldn't respond when I tried to move and that's when I heard voices. I recognized them but I couldn't speak. Everything was muffled and I felt someone's lips on my forehead followed by them saying, _"I'll come by later to see you, kiddo."_

There was only one person I knew who still called me that. I tried to speak again but the darkness took over once again. 

_There was a loud THUD as I fell out of bed, groaning in pain as I dragged myself to my feet, using my bed to do so. Still half asleep, I went over to my closet and opened the doors, nearly smacking myself in the face with them. Yes, I will admit that I am not a morning person so get over it. Once I found what I was looking for, I went into the bathroom and shut the door. I changed out of the t-shirt and shorts that I always slept in and put on a Black Veil Brides t-shirt, a black mini skirt with black and white striped leggings and my knee high boots._

_After I was finished getting dressed, I went back into my room and finished getting ready_ **(Her hair and make-up looks like the picture above)**. _I put on my bracelets and chokers before going downstairs. As soon as I was in the living room, I walked into something, no, someone, and both of us stumbled back. Both of us looked up and glared at each other. The boy standing in front of me was a couple inches taller than me. He had black hair that hung over his eyes, similar to how dad's were. His eyes were the same blue as mine which wasn't strange seeing as how we were twins._

_Lucas ruffled my hair as he went up the stairs. "Coffee's already made and dad left for work already. We're leaving in five minutes."_

_I flipped him off before I went to the kitchen to fill our cups with freshly brewed coffee. Five minutes later he came back down with his bag slung over his shoulder. I grabbed my messenger bag off the counter, handed him his coffee and left the house. Lucas was quiet as we walked to school, which wasn't unusual for him as I put my earbuds in and blasted the volume on my phone. We were twins but our personalities were complete opposites. Lucas was the quiet, calm and timid one while I was the loudmouth trouble maker, constantly getting into fights and sometimes ditching school._

_Once we reached the school yard, Lucas hurried ahead of me and I just stayed where I was, watching him go. Something seemed off but I couldn't put a finger on it. Deciding that I was going to question him later, I went to my first class and kept my earbuds in. It felt all my classes were dragging by until the bang rang for lunch. Sighing with relief, I practically ran out of the classroom and ran down the hall to catch up with Layla and Zack. They both jumped when I came up behind them but Layla laughed while Zack just looked annoyed. I stuck my tongue out at him and the three of us went to our usual table. Something was starting to feel off about this but I ignored it. Layla looked around the cafeteria, a confused look on her face._

_"Where's Lucas?" She asked, pulling her hood up._

_"I don't know. He came with me this morning so he must have went home early," I said. It wasn't the first time he's done this._

_Zack told both of us not to worry and before we knew it, it was time to head to our last two classes of the day. Pretending to pay attention, I kept watching the clocks until the final bell rang and I bolted out of my seat. I didn't bother to wait for Layla and Zack as I walked back home. When I reached the end of the driveway, I saw dad's mustang parked in front of the garage._ Something's off. This isn't right, _I thought as I walked through the front door and saw dad sitting on the couch with his guitar out._

_"Do you know where Lucas is?" I asked him, my arms crossed._

_He looked up at me then pointed to the stairs then went back to the music sheet that was in front of him. Rolling my eyes, I went upstairs and stopped outside Lucas' door. I knocked a couple times and when he didn't answer, I started to worry. I knocked again and there was still no answer. I banged my fist against the door, thinking he might have his headphones on and when he still didn't answer, I turned the doorknob but the door didn't open. He must have locked it. Backing up a few feet, I ran at the door and slammed my shoulder into it. It didn't budge and I repeated the process several more times until it finally gave in. Ignoring the pain, I slammed into the door one more time and this time, it busted open. My eyes widened in horror at the sight in front of me._

Th-this can't be. This has to be a nightmare! _My mind shouted but I was frozen where I stood. Lucas was lying on the floor, an empty pill bottle next to him. I was numb all over as I staggered into his room and knelt down next to him. I already knew I wasn't going to find a pulse and I was right. There was no sign of him breathing and his body was already turning cold. Tears spilled down my cheeks as I screamed as loud as I could and seconds later, I heard footsteps approaching. Dad saw the scene before him and dialed 911 as he tried to pull me away from my brothers body. I couldn't believe I had to relive this day all over again._ This was the day my twin took his own life. 

"....clear!" Someone shouted from nearby followed by a strange sound. There were more voices and the sound was heard again followed by what sounded like a heart monitor. "She's going to be okay now. We just need to keep her for a couple more days just for observation." 

"Thank you. Is it okay if we stayed with her for the night?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

The first voice was quiet for a few seconds. "Of course. I'll come and check on her in a little bit." The footsteps retreated and a second later, I heard the door close. Fighting against the drowsiness, I was finally able to open my eyes and flinched when I saw the bright overhead lights. 

"She's awake!" I heard someone shout and was suddenly engulfed in a tight hug. 

I winced from the pain. "Zack...?"

He pulled back so I could see his face and was surprised to see that he was almost crying. "Thank god you're awake." Zack choked out. 

"Alex?" I heard someone else say and when I looked over, I saw Jeremy sitting next to me. 

I tried to smile but it hurt to even do that. "Hey, Jinxx." I tried to sit up and Zack helped me. "What happened? Where am I?" 

Zack and Jixx shared look that I couldn't understand. Jinxx was the one who answered. "There was an accident and you were brought here to the hospital." 

Images of the crash flashed in my mind and the last thing remember was dad reaching out to me. "Dad. Where is he? What happened to him?" I voice was starting to rise and the heart monitor started to beep even louder. 

Jinxx's expression was unreadable as tears welled up in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Alexandra," he said. He never used my full name. "He passed away during surgery."

That was it. I started sobbing as my screams echoed off the walls. I doubled over, the tears still coming as Zack pulled me close to him as he smoothed my hair down. "It's going to be okay. Everything's going to be okay." He murmured, trying to calm me down. 

I buried my face in his chest, still sobbing. How was anything to be okay after this? 


	4. Chapter 4

**Zack's P.O.V.**

It's been about three days and Alex was finally discharged from the hospital. Jinxx and I brought her to her house so she could pack her stuff before we went home. I stayed with her as we went up to her room and if she had any objections against it, she didn't say it. As we passed one of the closed doors, I saw her hesitate for a second. Reaching out, I took her hand and led her away from it, knowing that it held a painful memory for her. 

I leaned against the doorway as she took out her suitcases and duffel bag and proceeded to just dump her clothes from the drawers into them. I couldn't help but shake my head. "Still don't bother folding your clothes when you travel?" 

"Of course not." She snorted and went back to packing. She hasn't really talked much to me or Jinxx since we left the hospital and both of us knew not to push her. Especially since that one time she beat the living shit out of Ashley when he was drunk and tried to hit on her. I shuddered at the memory. 

I watched her as she went over to her closet and took out the last of her clothes. Something fell on the floor and I went over to pick it up. I saw it was a black and purple stuffed panda. That's right. I almost forgot that her dad got this for her when we were kids. I went over to her and held it out to her. "I figured you might want to take this with you." 

Alex just looked at it before taking it and placing it in her backpack. Even though she had her back to me, I could see her shoulders were shaking. Walking over to her, I hugged her from behind. She turned around and hugged me back, her face pressed against my shoulder. I smoothed her hair down and after awhile, she finally relaxed. 

"We should probably get going or Jinxx will think something's wrong," she said and zipped up her suitcases and duffel bag. I grabbed the handles of the the suitcases while she grabbed her backpack and duffel bag. We were about to head back downstairs when she stopped. "I almost forgot something." She went over to her now bare dresser and picked up a picture frame and stuck it in her duffel bag. 

Both of us finally made it downstairs to find Jeremy waiting for us by the front door. He took the duffel bag from Alex and offered to take her backpack, too, but she refused, saying that she could carry it. I could tell he wanted to argue but he chose to keep quiet. He held the door open for us and we went to put her things in the trunk. All three of us climbed into the car: Jinxx in the drivers seat, me in the passengers seat and Alex in the back behind me. 

The ride home was quiet and didn't take very long since we only lived about half an hour away from each other. As soon as we pulled into the driveway, I saw the cars parked in front of the house. When I saw the smile on Jeremy's face, I could tell he knew that everyone was here, too. We all piled out of the car and grabbed her bags and suitcases from the trunk. "Just leave everything by the front door. Me and Zack will bring them up after dinner." 

Alex started to argue, saying that she could do it but Jeremy interrupted her, saying that she was still recovering from the crash. I could tell by her expression that she knew he was right. Looking closely, I could see that just carrying the backpack caused her pain. Glaring at my brother, she dropped her bag down by her feet and she went into the kitchen. 

I waited until she was out of earshot as I looked at him. "I saw that the cars are here but where is everyone?" 

"Probably out back smoking. I'm guessing they didn't want her to see them yet." Jeremy said. Not even five seconds after he said that, we heard what sounded like a banshee shrieking followed by someone laughing. 

I ran over to the doorway to the kitchen to see that CC had grabbed her in a bear hug and was hugging her as tight as he could without hurting her. "CC....can't....breathe...." She said, patting his back. 

CC put her down and ruffled her hair, much to her annoyance but she was smiling. As soon as her feet touched the ground, the sliding doors to the back patio opened and Jake, Juliet and Lonny walked in. All three of them came over and took turns hugging her. Someone cleared their throat and when we all turned around to see who it was, her face lit up and she smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alexandra P.O.V.**

When I heard someone clear their throat, I turned around to see a young man standing in front of the back door. He had black hair that was slicked back, tan skin and tattoos all over. He wore a muscle shirt underneath a leather jacket and black jeans with combat boots. 

I smiled when I saw him and he smiled back. "UNCLE ANDY!" I shrieked and ran over to him, tackling him in a hug. 

He nearly fell over but he regained his balance as he hugged me back and laughed, picking me up off the ground. "It's good to see you back among the living, squirt." 

I let go of him and glared. He's been calling me that since I was little even though I was 5'6" now. He was an even six feet but he still looked taller in person. "Why are you wearing a leather jacket when it's hot as hell outside?" I asked, my arms crossed. 

"Because I'm too awesome to sweat," he said, grinning. I just shook my head and I could hear Juliet sigh from behind me. His expression sobered as he looked at me. "The funeral arrangements for Nick are almost finished. His funeral and the memorial service are in a couple days." I nodded, keeping my expression blank. It was still hard to believe that he was actually gone but no matter how much I didn't want to believe it, I knew it was true. Andy must have known what I was thinking because he pulled me into another hug. "It's going to be alright, kiddo." He whispered. 

I didn't hug him back. Instead, I kept my arms down at my sides and just stood there, tuning out the conversations that were going on around me. It felt like none of this was real and I almost believed that it wasn't. Andy let me go and that's when I felt someone put their arm around my shoulders. Thinking it was CC, I was ready to punch him until I saw that it was Zack. He smiled and led me outside to the backyard. We laid down on the grass and just stared at the sky, talking about everything and nothing. 

He was my best friend. For the last eleven years he was always there for me and I was there for him. Well, until the day I lost my brother. I didn't want to think about that right now and before I knew it, I was letting my mind drift back to that day. 

**-Flashback: Two Years Ago-**

_I sat down on the couch with dad as he hugged me. He was murmuring something but I couldn't understand what he was saying. Everything sounded distant and I just felt numb all over. I heard the sound of footsteps and the wheels of the gurney and I knew if I looked up, I would see the black body bag that had my brother inside._

_One of the paramedics came over and put his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and his face was grim. "I am so sorry for your loss. We tried everything we could to revive him but I'm afraid that he was already gone before we got here."_

_'We understand. Thank you for trying to save him," Dad said, his arms tightening around my shoulders. The paramedic nodded and left the house, closing the door behind him. Dad kissed the top of my head and he stood up. "I need to call your aunt and uncle and tell them what happened. Why don't you go to Jinxx's house for a little bit? I'm sure he'll be happy to see you."_

_I just nodded and stood up on shaky legs. I grabbed my messenger bag off the floor and went over to the desk that was on the other side of the room and opened the drawer. I took out the CD's I had in there and my sketchbook, shoving them into my bag. Slinging my bag over my shoulder, I grabbed my skateboard and left the house. Getting a running start, I jumped onto the board and made my way through the traffic, trying to avoid anyone who was on the sidewalk._

_Finally making it to their house, I skidded to a stop. I picked up my skateboard and walked to the front door. I knocked a few times and Jinxx opened the door. He smiled when he saw me but when he saw the look on my face, his smile disappeared. "Alex? What happened?" he held the door open for me and I walked in._

_I let my stuff drop to the floor as I felt tears sting in my eyes. "I-it's Lucas. H-he's gone..."_

_Jinxx understood what I meant and hugged me tightly. "I'm so sorry, Alexandra," he said, rubbing my back as I cried into his shoulder._

_We stayed like that until I was able to calm down a little. I broke away from the hug and wiped my eyes on my sleeve. "Is Zack here?"_

_Jinxx seemed a little nervous about something and I thought he wasn't going to answer until he nodded. "He's upstairs in his room." I don't know why, but Jinxx didn't sound happy about that, which was odd. He never got mad at anyone._

_I left my stuff where it was and went up the stairs. I practically grew up and lived here since I came over all the time. I walked down the hall to his room and saw that the door was shut. Thinking that he was probably passed out, I opened the door and flipped the light switch on. What I saw made me stop in my tracks._

_Lying in his bed, naked, was Zack and one of the cheerleaders from our school._

_When the light turned on, they both looked in my direction. The cheerleader sneered at me while Zack looked like he either wanted to jump out the window or was gonna be sick. I had a feeling that, like me, it was probably both. I just stood there, not saying anything as I looked at the ground, my bangs covering my eyes. Once the cheerleader was dressed, she came over and got right in my face. "What's the freak doing here? Don't you know how to knock, bitch?"_

_That was the wrong thing for her to say. I snapped my head up and glared at her. "I don't knock since I'm family. Call me a bitch again and I will make your life a living hell, you dumb slut."_

_Her eyes widened and she hurried out of the room, her footsteps retreating down the stairs. I finally looked at Zack and he didn't look happy to see me. 'What the hell gives you the right to just barge in like that?"_

_I wasn't in the mood so I snapped back. "Your brother told me you were here. I figured you might wanted to know that Lucas is dead, you damn fuckboy!" Before I could even process what was happening, Zack came over and slapped me across the face, knocking me to the ground. My cheek stinging, I put my hand over it and looked up at Zack. he looked horrified at what he did._

_Neither of us said anything and when I stood up, I turned around and punched him right in the face. I knew he was going to have a black eye but I didn't care. I turned on my heel and walked out of his room, slamming the door behind me. Keeping my hand on the doorknob, I leaned back against the door, my hair hiding my face as the tears ran and didn't stop._

_That was the first time I almost lost my friend but that was also when he broke my heart._


	6. Chapter 6

**Zack P.O.V.**

I knew she was thinking about what happened two years ago because I was, too. Looking back, I could see why her and my brother were both pissed. 

**-Flashback: Two Years Ago-**

_I didn't know what gave her the right to barge in like that, but all I knew was that it really pissed me off. "What the hell gives you the right to barge in like that?" I snapped, my tone harsh._

_Her eyes flashed with something until it was replaced with anger and she snapped back at me. "Your brother told me you were here. I figured you might wanted to know that Lucas is dead, you damn fuckboy!"_

_Before I even had time to stop myself, my hand was lashing out and the sound of the loud **SLAP!** echoed throughout the room followed by her being knocked to the floor. It took a few seconds for what I just did and what she said to sink in. _Lucas is....dead? _I thought as I looked at her, completely horrified and disgusted with myself for what I just did._

_She got to her feet and wouldn't look at me. I tried to reach out to her but she turned around and slammed her fist into my face. I stumbled back from the blow, already feeling underneath my eye begin to swell. When the door slammed shut, I cursed myself and went to grab the doorknob to go after her until I realized that would be a bad idea. I waited a few minutes until I heard the front door slam shut and finally went downstairs. I knew my brother was still here as I went into the freezer to get one of the ice packs._

_As I was wrapping it in one of the dish towels, Jeremy leaned against the doorframe, his arms crossed as he glared at me. When he got mad at someone, he didn't hide it. "What did you do?" He asked, his tone sharp._

_"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, wincing as I pressed the towel covered ice pack against my swollen face. I knew he knew what happened but I chose to keep my mouth shut._

_I jumped when he slammed his hand down onto the table. "Don't lie to me, Zackary Gabriel Ferguson. When Alex left here, she was crying and I saw the mark on her face." He was full on glaring now and that's when I knew I was screwed. "I should have said something when you had that girl here but the way you treated Alex just now was a dick move, even for you. Her brother literally died today and you had to go and do something like that?!"_

_I thought he was gonna keep yelling at me but I was surprised when he turned around and stormed upstairs to his room. Leaning back against the counter, I took my phone out of my pocket and searched for her number. When I found it, I pressed call and it just rang. It kept ringing several more times until it finally went to voicemail. I hung up and called again. I didn't know how many times I called her until I gave up._

_She had every right to be pissed and I didn't blame her. I texted her multiple times but never got a response back. It wasn't some time later how badly I messed up._

_For the first week after everything happened, I didn't see her at school and everyone was asking where she was. I either ignored them or told them that I didn't know. She eventually came back but she wouldn't look or talk to me. I tried everyday but failed every time and eventually I gave up._ _Both of us acted like the other didn't exist for a year and a half._

_Until one incident that occurred._

_I had just gotten to school and as I was heading to class, one of the jocks came up in front of me and punched me in the jaw. He then kicked me in the stomach and almost dislocated my shoulder until someone kicked him in the balls from behind, causing him to crumple to the ground. Looking up, I saw it was Alex and damn, she was pissed._

_"He didn't screw your girlfriend, dumbass. She screwed him to get him to do her algebra and chemistry homework. Besides, she slept with your friends and half your team." As she said this, she looked at the cheerleader who was fuming._

_The students who gathered around started murmuring and had their phones out, probably texting their friends about what just happened. Alex held her hand out and I took it. "Thanks," I said as she pulled me to my feet._

_"No problem but this doesn't mean you're forgiven," she said, grinning like her old self._


	7. Chapter 7

**Alexandra P.O.V.**

The sun was already going down by the time Juliet came outside to check on us. Zack had laid his head on my lap and fallen asleep some time ago. I chuckled and when I heard Juliet giggle, I looked over my shoulder at her. She smiled and put her hand on my shoulder. "Andy wants to talk to you." She said. 

I nudged Zack until he woke up and followed Juliet inside. She was trying hard not to smile, even as she sat down next to my uncle, who was also grinning. I raised an eyebrow at them and sat down on the couch across from them. "Okay, what's going on? You're both smiling like idiots and it's starting to creep me out." I said, bluntly. That was another thing I had inherited from my mom, apparently. 

"Since you put it like that," Andy said, turning serious for once. "I know this has been a lot to handle but I promised Nick that I would look after you if anything happened. All of us promised him that we would." His voice broke on the last part. "I know your turning seventeen in six months, but until the day you turn eighteen, I'm going to become your legal guardian." 

"I see," I said, leaning back with my arms crossed over my chest. Somehow, I knew he was going to say that. 

"That's not all," he said, grabbing my attention. "I may be your uncle, Alex, but I do love you as if you were my own child. Yeah, I'm only thirty years old and I have no idea how to raise a teenager, but I plan on legally adopting you." 

My eyes widened when I heard that. I honestly didn't know what to say, which was a first. Andy and Juliet must have noticed I was in shock because they waved their hands in front of my face to get my attention. "A-are you serious?" 

"Of course." Andy said. 

Juliet got up and stood in front of me. "Alex, we know that we can't replace your parents and we don't want you to think that. We just want to make sure that you stay with your family." 

Hearing those words triggered something in my memory, something my dad had said when I was little: _No matter what happens, whether we're close together or far apart, we all share a special bond with each other that can never be broken_. My body moved on it's accord and I threw my arms around Juliet as I sobbed against her shoulder. She put her arms around me and hugged me as Andy smoothed my hair down. 

This was the first time I felt as if I was part of a complete family in years.


	8. Chapter 8

**Zack P.O.V.**

**Authors Note: The next few chapters will be longer than the others because of an idea that came from**[Carter Dove Haddock chiefess of Berk (quotev.com)](https://www.quotev.com/Vikingdragonwhisperer) **(again, thank you so much!).**

It's been a couple days since Alex and Andy talked and whatever it was about seemed to have some kind of effect on her. She was more quiet than normal and spent more time in her room with the door shut. I tried to ask her about it but she would just shrug it off every time. Jeremy told me not to worry but I couldn't help it. We grew up together and I always knew when something was wrong or bothering her. 

Jeremy knew what I was thinking and shook his head. "Just leave her alone for awhile. With everything that happened, she needs time to process it."

I sighed, knowing all too well that he was right. My phone went off and thinking that it was a text, I pulled it out of my pocket. Looking at the screen, I saw it was a reminder I had put in several months ago. _Oh, shit,_ I thought when I saw it. I forgot we were leaving for tour tomorrow morning! Jeremy saw the look on my face and chuckled. I looked up and glared at him. "Not funny." 

He rolled his eyes and went to the bottom of the stairs. "Alex!" He yelled, his arms crossed. 

"What?" She yelled back down, clearly annoyed. 

"Come here for a second. We need to talk to you." He walked back away from the stairs as she came down, her usual annoyed expression present, as always. "I know this is sudden, but tomorrow morning, we're leaving for tour." 

Both of us watched as a small flicker of hurt flashed across her face briefly before it disappeared. "I see. That means the six of you will be gone all summer again." 

She didn't phrase it as a question but Jeremy nodded anyway. "All seven of us are going to be up at five o'clock so that means you better have your stuff packed and ready to go tonight." 

It took her a couple minutes to finally notice what he said and her eyes widened. Alex didn't say anything as she ran back upstairs and slammed the door behind her. Me and Jeremy looked at each other and shook our heads. We knew she was already packing and ten minutes later, she came back downstairs, trying to catch her breath. "Okay, my suitcase is packed." She tried not to laugh at our reaction and went into the kitchen to make dinner for the three of us. 

"I hope she's not gonna try to poison us," I said, looking at Jeremy like a deer in headlights. 

He sighed and smacked me upside the head. "Don't be such a drama queen," he said, going into the kitchen to help. I followed after him and leaned against the doorframe. I couldn't help but watch her as she stood in front of the counter. She had tied her hair back and with her bangs clipped off to the side, she looked younger than sixteen.

I must have been caught staring because Jeremy was waving his hand in front of my face while Alex had turned around, an amused smile on her face. "Are you going to just stand there or are you going sit down?"

Sticking my tongue out at her, the three of us sat down to eat. I didn't realize that she had made steak and cheese subs and I could tell from how amused she looked that she found this funny. It was quiet as we ate and I helped her clean up when we were done. After we had the dishes put away, she went back upstairs to her room for the night. I was about to go to my room when I felt Jeremy grab my shoulder. "You should tell her," he said before going to his room. 

_That was vague,_ I thought as I walked up the stairs. I walked past Alex's room and went into mine, shutting the door. I didn't bother turning on the light as I changed into a pair of shorts and laid down on top of the comforter, my arms folded behind my head. I just stared at the ceiling until sleep finally came.

There was a knock on my door and as I looked over at my clock, I could see that it was five in the morning. Groaning, I rolled out of bed and went over to open the door. Standing on the other side was Jeremy. His hair was sticking up, as always, and he was already dressed. "The bus will be here in ten minutes so you need to get Alex up," he said before going downstairs. 

I walked down the hall and stopped outside her room. I knocked a few times but didn't get a response. She's never been a morning person and I had a feeling that today wasn't going to be any different. "Come on, Alex. We're leaving soon so you need to get up." 

She muttered in her sleep and smacked my hand away. Jeremy yelled up the stairs, saying that the bus was here so I just picked her up in my arms and carried her downstairs, much to my brother's amusement. "I'm guessing she wouldn't get up?" He asked, bringing our bags o1ut to the bus.

"You guessed right," I said, carrying her onto the bus when the driver opened the door. I've been on this more times than I can count and brought her to the back of the bus where the bunks were at. I gently placed her on one of the bottom ones and closed the curtain before going to help Jeremy load our bags in. We got on the bus just as the driver started the engine and once Jeremy closed the door, and we were on the road. 

Looking at the schedule on my phone, we were going to pick up Andy first, then Lonny, Jake and CC. I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV while Jinxx grabbed two small bottles of orange juice from the fridge and tossed one to me. We just watched random channels until we finally pulled up in front of Andy's house. he was already waiting outside and he came in while the driver grabbed his bags. 

He threw his jacket over the arm of the couch and flopped down in one of the chairs. He looked at us and raised an eyebrow. My brother understood the unspoken question and pointed to the back of the bus. Andy nodded. "She got that from Nick. He was never a morning person, either." 

We could tell it was hard for him to talk about his brother. Jeremy broke the awkward silence after a couple of minutes. "Did you tell Kellin and the guys that we have an extra passenger?"

"Yeah," Andy said, grinning. "They haven't seen her since she was little so I wonder if they'll recognize her now. Lonny and Jake already know but I didn't tell CC."

He had a point. CC couldn't keep a secret, especially when he was hyped up on sugar or drunk off his ass. We talked for a little bit and decided to play the Xbox to pass the time. It was almost midmorning when we finally picked up the others. The six of us were talking about the latest game that came out when the door to the bunks opened and Alex came out. She was still in her tank top and shorts, no make up on while her hair was tied back but it was sticking up in different directions. 

"Nice bedhead," Jake said, laughing. CC and Lonny were laughing, too while me, Jeremy and Andy kept quiet. We knew better than to start with her when she first woke up. 

She glared at the three of them from under her bangs. "I swear to Heaven and Hell, Pitts, if you start your fucking shit with me already, I will burn your guitars and shave your head while you sleep." 

They all looked at Andy and Jeremy. "Trust me, she's serious," my brother said, trying not to laugh at how terrified they looked. Alex seemed satisfied and sat down on the couch between me and my brother. Jake and CC seemed afraid to say anything now. From the corner of my eye, I could see her smirking at their reactions. 

"You weren't serious, were you?" I whispered, putting my arm around her shoulders. 

"Nope," she whispered back. She raised an eyebrow when I put my arm around her. I started to move away but she shook her head. "It's fine." 

For a second, I thought I saw her blushing then realized that it was probably the light from the TV. Looking up, I saw the looks the guys were giving us and I glared at them, making them all chuckle. I decided to ignore them for the rest of the drive, which proved difficult for awhile.


	9. Chapter 9

**Alexandra P.O.V.**

I was laying upside down on the couch, my legs resting on the back while my head was towards the floor, my earbuds in while Jake and CC played Resident Evil on the Xbox. I couldn't help but chuckle since the song I was listening to was a Nightcore version of the original song, which was kind of ironic since both the song and the game were about Zombies. ([Nightcore - Back From The Dead (Skillet) - (Lyrics) - YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PXwUjTXlpJ0&list=PL851dYFXRY8fn5gZRZEnadrzegQSQ_rQ-&index=8)). I took out one of my earbuds and and turned the volume up all the way as the music started. 

_"B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back  
B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back  
B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back  
B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back"_

Since I was upside down, I could see that Zack was smiling. Like me, he listened to Skillet, too, and knew all their songs by heart. 

_"Cold and black inside this coffin  
Cause you all try to keep me down  
How it feels to be forgotten  
But you'll never forget me now"_

I pretended to claw at my eyes, making Andy and Lonny laugh as my voice raised with the beat up the music. I unplugged my earbuds and put my phone up against my leg. 

_"Enemies clawing at my eyes  
I scratch and bleed, just to stay alive, yeah  
The zombies come out at night  
They'll never catch me  
They'll never catch me"_

Zack moved so that he was sitting next to me with his back against the couch and grabbed my hand as he started singing this time. 

**"B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back  
B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back"**

Both of grinned as the music started back up again. 

_**"Light it up, light it up, now I'm burning  
Feel the rush, feel the rush of adrenaline  
We are young, we are strong, we will rise  
Cause I'm back, back, back from the dead tonight  
To the floor, to the floor, hit the red line  
Flying high, flying high at the speed of light  
Full of love, full of light, full of fight  
Cause I'm back, back, back from the dead tonight"** _

I rolled off the couch so that I was sitting next to him. When the instrumental started, both of us started head banging, which was a habit of ours with any rock song we listen to at this point. 

_"B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back  
B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back"_

**"Enemies clawing at my eyes  
I scratch and bleed, just to stay alive, yeah  
The zombies come out at night  
They'll never catch me  
They'll never catch me  
B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back  
B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back"**

_"Light it up, light it up, now I'm burning  
Feel the rush, feel the rush of adrenaline  
We are young, we are strong, we will rise  
Cause I'm back, back, back from the dead tonight  
To the floor, to the floor, hit the red line  
Flying high, flying high at the speed of light  
Full of love, full of light, full of fight  
Cause I'm back, back, back from the dead tonight  
Back, back, back from the dead tonight"_

**"Deep down, for the count, don't you dare cut me out  
Never break, never bow  
Never beg, not a doubt"**

_"The zombies come out at night  
They'll never catch me  
They'll never catch me  
B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back  
B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back  
B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back  
B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back"_

_**"Light it up, light it up, now I'm burning  
Feel the rush, feel the rush of adrenaline  
We are young, we are strong, we will rise  
Cause I'm back, back, back from the dead tonight  
To the floor, to the floor, hit the red line  
Flying high, flying high at the speed of light  
Full of love, full of light, full of fight  
Cause I'm back, back, back from the dead tonight  
Back, back, back from the dead tonight"** _

_"(B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back)  
Dead tonight  
(B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back)  
Back from the dead tonight  
(B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back)  
Dead tonight  
(B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back)  
Back from the dead tonight"_

Andy and Jinxx were clapping, Jake and CC whistled while Lonny just stared, shocked. He was the only one who never heard me sing before until now. "Damn, Alex. I didn't know you could sing like that." 

"It took years of practice but even so, my mom was a famous rock star." I said, smiling as I remembered the stories my dad used to tell me and the video's Andy showed me of her concerts where she did covers of songs by Evanescence, Disturbed and FireFlight. I picked up her habit of that and started singing covers a few years ago but I never performed in front of anyone so no one knows except for the band, Zack and Juliet. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Zack P.O.V.**

From where I was sitting on the floor, I could see my brother and Lonny pointing to Alex, silently telling me to make a move which made me flip them off. Alex looked at me in confusion and i just shook my head. She shrugged and laid her head on my shoulder, which had CC giggling like a teenage girl. 

"Fuck off, Coma." Me and Alex said at the same time, much to the others amusement. Jeremy stood up and put his hand on my shoulder. He nodded towards the back room and I got up and followed him.

I shut the door behind us and sat down on one of the lower bunks. "What's up?" I asked as I leaned back on my hands. 

"We all see how you look at her so we're gonna help you," he said, his expression as calm as ever, which caught me off guard. 

"Help me how?" I asked, laying back and folding my hands under my head. There was no point in denying it at this point since everyone knew, except her. 

([Bellagio-Las-Vegas.jpg (1680×1050) (newgenluxury.com)](https://newgenluxury.com/wp-content/uploads/2020/08/Bellagio-Las-Vegas.jpg))

Jeremy went over the plan and I nodded. The bus stopped and when we came out of the room, I saw that we had already arrived at the Hotel. As soon as the door opened, we all filed out and grabbed our luggage before going to check in. Andy had put the reservation under his name and the attendant had given him the key. She informed us that our room was on the top floor as we picked up our luggage and followed Andy to the elevator. The doors pinged as they opened and all seven of us piled in as Andy hit the button for the top floor. It was quiet on the way up and I reached out, taking Alex's hand in mine for a moment. I thought she would've pulled away but from the corner of my eye, I could see her smile with a slight blush on her face. 

Smiling, I pulled my hand back as the elevator stopped on out floor. When the doors opened, my eyes widened and so did Alex's. The others weren't surprised by how huge the room was, even though we were only in the lobby of our suite ([la-tr-lvn-las-vegas-luxury-hotel-suites-20150927 (2048×1365) (trbimg.com)](http://www.trbimg.com/img-56082bb2/turbine/la-tr-lvn-las-vegas-luxury-hotel-suites-20150927)). Alex and I whistled under our breath's and we brought our bags and suitcases upstairs where the rooms are. 

"I already talked this over with Andy but because there's an odd number of us for right now, the three of us will be sharing a room," Jeremy told me and Alex. "You two will have to share a bed and that doesn't mean try anything stupid, Zachary." 

I felt my face heat up and when I looked over at Alex, I could see that her face was red, too. "Really, Jeremy? I would never do that again." I saw her expression become unreadable as she remembered what happened a few years ago. _I need to make this up to her so hopefully this will help,_ I thought as I started unpacking. I felt something poke me in the back and when I turned around, I saw my brother holding a box of hair dye. "Is this the exact shade as hers?" I asked as I took it. 

He nodded. "Yeah. Same color and shade. I'll help you when Juliet gets here, which should be any minute now, I think." Jeremy walked out of the room and into the hallway. Andy followed after him and I had a feeling he was going downstairs to wait for her. I quickly hid the box under one of my t-shirts when Alex came back into the room to grab her brush. 

The sound of footsteps coming up the stairs caught my attention and I turned around to see Juliet walk in with Andy. "Hey, Zack. Where's Alex?" She asked, tying her hair back. I pointed towards the bathroom and she nodded. "Gotcha." 

The bathroom door opened a few minutes later and she came out wearing black, straight leg jeans, purple and black converse and a black and purple striped, thin strapped tank top with her hair down. "Juliet!" She grinned when she saw her aunt and ran over to hug her. 

Juliet hugged her back. "Ready to go?" She asked, a knowing look in her eye as she glanced over at me and Andy. 

Alex nodded and they left. I let out a sigh of relief and grabbed the box of hair dye and followed my brother into the bathroom so he could get to work. I admit, I'm nervous as hell and I'm afraid that this would back fire on both our parts. I didn't realize I said that out loud until my brother spoke up as he put the dye on the top layers of my hair. "Stop thinking like that. This is gonna work. We all see how you two look at each other so it's obvious." He finished adding the dye and took the gloves off as he set the timer on his phone. 

A half hour later and I had my head in the sink as Jeremy rinsed out the excess dye. Lifting my head up, I could see that the color was the same as Alex's. I grabbed a towel off the shelf and rubbed my hair down so it would quicker as my brother grabbed Alex's flat iron and a brush. I sat down as he teased the top layer so it stuck straight up, kind of like how his does his. A couple of minutes later and he was done. I looked down at my phone and saw that I had to head out soon to get everything set up so I grabbed the pile of clothes I set out and went into the bathroom. 

When I came out, I was wearing an all black tux with a black dress shirt underneath and a purple tie. Instead of wearing dress shoes, I just put on my normal converse and put all my piercings in. Lonny whistled and tossed me a backpack that had everything in it. Grinning, I thanked him and made my way out of the hotel and called an Uber, giving him the directions when he pulled up. 

##  Alexandra P.O.V

I couldn't help but feel as if Zack and Jinxx were up to something just from the way they were acting before Juliet showed up. I shook the thought and went back to my conversation with Juliet as we walked around the mall. She had taken me to get my nails done and they were painted black with white tips, which I actually liked. She put her arm around my shoulders and led me in the direction of a store that was all about formal wear, saying that we were going to meet up with the guys for a formal dinner in a little bit. 

I nodded and started looking through the wide variety of dresses that the store had. I grimaced anytime I saw a white or pink dress that was too revealing or just downright slutty. I practically gagged when I saw one that was a neon pink and quickly moved to a different rack. I was skimming through it until one caught my eye. I grabbed the hanger and when I held it up, I knew this was the one I needed. Juliet complimented my taste and led to the shoes where I found a pair of wedges that were a light and dark shade of purple with black ribbons. I grabbed them and we went to the register where Juliet paid for the dress and shoes.

When we got into her car, I had asked her if she was going to drop me off at the hotel and she said that she was so she could me get ready. Juliet turned the radio on and we sang along to whatever songs came on until we arrived back at the hotel. As I got out, I grabbed my bags and followed Juliet into the hotel and went up to the room. 

"Looks like they all went ahead already," she said as she opened the door for me. Juliet was right. It was quiet and there was no sign of them, not even Zack. She ushered me into the bathroom so I could change. I laughed and closed the door. Hanging the bag up on the hook, I unzipped it and got undressed before slipping the dress on. 

It was a strapless, sweetheart neckline that was a dark shade of purple but turned lighter down with black designs sewn onto the front with pearls surrounding it that stopped at the waist where the ballroom skirt flared out and stopped at my feet. I came out of the bathroom and when Juliet saw me, she put her hand over her mouth. "How does it look?" I asked, waiting for her response. 

"You look amazing, Alex. Sit down and I'll do your hair and make-up," she said, pointing to the chair that sat in front of the desk. I sat down as she plugged in my straightener and a curling iron. When both were done heating up, she re-straightened my hair and then used the curling iron to curl the ends of my hair. She finished and put the curled parts over my right shoulder as she grabbed the brush to tease the top layer of my hair and my bangs. I sat still as she did my make up which was only mascara, eyeliner and purple eye shadow. "There's just one more thing to add." She said and stood up. Juliet went over to one of the drawers in the dresser and pulled out a black, velvet square box and handed it to me. 

As I took it, I opened it and saw a light purple rose corsage on a white ribbon. Juliet took it out of the box and tied it around my left wrist. "Who's idea was this?" I asked, looking down at the rose. 

"I was told not to say," she giggled and backed away. 

"Traitor," I said jokingly and stood up so I could the shoes. I sat down on the edge of the bed as I slipped the wedges on and tied the ribbons into place around my ankles. Finally ready, Juliet led me back out to the car. 

"I know your birthday's coming up but how do you feel about spending it on tour?" She asked as we pulled out of the parking lot. 

"Honestly, I'm glad that I'm gonna be with the guys for it this year so it'll be interesting to say the least," I said, laughing. 

The rest of the drive was quiet and when Juliet stopped, I looked out the window and saw we had stopped outside the restaurant. I didn't see Andy's car but Juliet ushered me out anyway. I gave her a confused look and she handed me a purple envelope. "You'll see." She smiled knowingly before getting back into the drivers seat and taking off. I sighed and opened the envelope, pulling out a stationary card with familiar handwriting. 

_Follow the rose trail._

Confused by the message, I looked around until I spotted the rose petals, purple rose petals to be exact. I put the card back into the envelope and followed the trail of petals to a small meadow that was behind the restaurant. There were more petals scattered around in the grass as well as purple roses tossed everywhere. I looked up and saw sim standing in the middle the meadow, his back to me. I couldn't help but giggle when I saw that he had dyed the top layers of his hair the exact same color as mine. He must have heard me because he turned around and I could see him smiling. 

##  Zack P.O.V.

Turning around, I smiled when I saw her standing there and held my hand out to her. She smiled back and walked over, placing her hand in mine. We stood in front of each other as our fingers laced together. "You have a lot of nerve, Zackary." She said, using my full name instead of my nickname. I could smell her perfume as she came closer. 

"I know I do." I said as my smile disappeared. She must have noticed because her expression changed to one of worry. She started to speak up but I shook my head. "Don't. I need to say this. I know I fucked up that day and I've been living with the guilt of knowing that I hurt you and that for what felt like a long time that I also lost my best friend. I would see you everyday but it's like I was looking at an empty shell of what you used to be and it was my fault. I never thought you would forgive me and to be honest, I didn't deserve it then and I don't deserve it now but I will make it up to you either now or twenty to thirty years from now." 

"Zack," she said, her eyes wide as her hand tightened around mine. I knew it was hard for her to hear this but I needed to tell her. 

"When Jeremy told me you were in the accident, it honestly felt as if time stood still. The minute I saw you in the hospital room, attached to the machines, I didn't know if I was going to lose you that day or not." I pressed my forehead against hers and pulled her closer to me. "No matter how hard I tried, I wanted to forget my feelings for you since the day you barged into my room but I couldn't. Even now I still care about you." The timer I set went off and the song I selected for this started playing through the blue tooth speakers I had set up around us ([Breaking Benjamin - Without You (Lyrics on screen) - YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kb7zhunYGik))

Putting my free hand on her waist, she did the same and put hers on my shoulder as I spun her around. " **Search for the answers I knew all along  
I lost myself, we all fall down  
Never the wiser of what I've become  
Alone I stand, a broken man"**

I could see tears falling down her cheeks and I wiped them away as I knelt down in front of her. " **All I have is one last chance  
I won't turn my back on you  
Take my hand, drag me down  
If you fall then I will too  
And I can't save what's left of you"**

Standing back up, I spun her around again and held her close to me for a moment. " **Say something new  
I have nothing left  
I can't face the dark without you  
There's nothing left to lose  
The fighting never ends  
I can't face the dark without you"**

Alex put her arms around my neck and I put mine around her waist. **"Swallow me under and pull me apart  
I understand, there's nothing left  
Pain so familiar and close to the heart  
No more, no last, I won't forget"**

I kissed the top of her head and dipped her low before pulling her back upright. **"Come back down, save yourself  
I can't find my way to you  
And I can't bare and face the truth"**

Alex smiled as she brushed my bangs out of my face and I smiled back. **"Say something new  
I have nothing left  
I can't face the dark without you  
There's nothing left to lose  
The fighting never ends  
I can't face the dark without you"**

I lifted her up and spun her around before setting her back down on her feet. **"I wanted to forgive  
I'm trying to forget  
Don't leave me here again  
I am with you forever, the end"**

I leaned forward so our faces were only inches apart. **"Say something new  
I have nothing left  
I can't face the dark without you  
There's nothing left to lose  
The fighting never ends  
I can't face the dark without you"**

The song was coming to an end and we just stood there, completely still as I held our joined hands up between us. **"Holding the hand that holds me down  
I forgive you, forget you, the end  
Holding the hand that holds me down  
I forgive you, forget you, the end" **

The song ended and I held her close. "That's how I feel, Alex. Since we were kids, I've always cared about you and just wanted you to be happy and to think that I almost lost you twice, it felt as if I was in nothing but darkness. You bring light into my life and I will stay with you until the day you tell me to leave." 

Alex gently grabbed my face in her hands and made me look at her. "That will never happen, Zack. I will never tell you to leave." 

My eyes widened when she said that. I leaned down kissed her, my arms tightening around her. I felt her arms go back around my neck as she kissed me back. I could hear footsteps approaching and I had a feeling that it was my brother and the rest of them, but I didn't give a damn. I kept my attention on the girl in front of me, the one who mattered the most.


End file.
